The present invention relates to software, and more particularly, this invention relates to updating graphic user interface objects.
Software quality assurance (QA) is a very important part of the software development lifecycle because software QA contributes to assure software quality before the software is delivered to end customers. However, most software QA work is completed in a relatively primitive way. Most software QA engineers must manually click on or input data into an object on a graphic user interface (GUI) of an application under test (AUT) for each round of testing for QA. This is extremely time consuming and inefficient.